Владыка эльфов Лотлориэна
Владыки галадримов появляются на вершине эльфийских домов в кроне в Лотлориэне. Они могут быть узнаны при помощи плаща на спине и по монете в их руке. Также отличительной их чертой является ношение брони галадримов без шлема. При найме юнитов у владыки галадримов, игрок получает достижение "Лориэнское изящество". Поведение Владык галадримов можно встретить блуждающих в эльфийских домах в кроне, в которых они появляются. Как и все военачальники, они не будут атаковать врага до тех пор, пока не буду спровоцированы на бой. Если же их спровоцировать, они они будут биться мечом галадримов. Наёмничество Игрок сможет нанять воинов у владыки галадримов только в том случае, если у него достаточно репутации с эльфами Лотлориэна, а также необходимая сумма серебряных монет. Фразы Дружественный * I have many fine warriors for hire, Person. * Do you seek to command the forces of Lothlórien? * Have you any silver coins, Person? * If you fight for a noble cause, then my forces will support you. * Even our Elven warriors require payment, Person. * There are few in Middle-earth who can match the prowess of an Elf in battle. * You seek to form an alliance with the Elves? Such a thing is rare indeed since the changing of the world. * May the Valar watch over you in battle. * May your arrows fly far and your sword cut swiftly! * It has been a very long time since Elf and Man have fought together. * Elves do not go idly to war. But these are dark times, Person. * You have not seen true swordsmanship until you have fought with an Elf in battle. * If you truly fight for the good in this world, my Elves will follow you into battle. * I grant you the finest warriors in all of Lórien! Нейтральный * Can we trust you, Person? * If you wish to lead my Elves into battle, you must increase your standing among our people. * Only the greatest of Elf-friends may fight alongside us in battle. * No Elf would follow one as young in deeds as you into war, Person. * Prove beyond doubt your allegiance to the Elves, Person, and we will fight with you. * We Elves do not go idly to war, Person. * You, Person, would seek to command my warriors? By the Valar! Does the arrogance of Men know no end? * We Elves are skillful and valiant warriors. Do you have what it takes to lead us into battle? * We Elves do not yet trust you enough to follow you to war. Prove yourself to my kin! * It takes great leadership to command an army of Elves. No ordinary Man can achieve that. Are you an ordinary Man? Враждебный * Go and kiss an Orc! * Perish, you Morgul-demon! * I swear by the Valar, I shall put an end to your evil! * You may not set foot in Lothlórien! * You are not welcome in Lórien! * Flee these lands, Person! * Leave this land, or face the edge of our blades! * I will not allow evil to corrupt the land of Lórien. You shall soon meet your doom, Person. * You are not welcome in Lórien, Person! * No longer shall you darken these lands, Person! * How dare you poison this fair realm with your foul feet? * Death to the foes of the Elves! * Begone, foul servant of the Enemy! * Who brings us this token of doom? * By Elbereth, I swear I shall see you slain! * By the Valar! How dare you enter this land, Person? * To Udûn with you! Категория:Эльфы Категория:NPC Категория:Мобы Категория:Добро Категория:Лотлориэн Категория:Военачальники